Secret Love
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Lizzy falls in love with Spence, there is just one problem, Anna, his girlfriend...


**This a one shot fic from moi, ****It is a simple one shot so sit back relax **

**note: everything is based entirely on fiction and fantasy **

****

**

* * *

**

Lizzy had been restless all day and when she finally arrived at the hotel at the beginning of the evening , she walked straight to her room. She threw her keys on the table and her purse on the couch and kicked off her shoes. As she pulled the elastic out her hair, her mobile went off. Lizzy walked to her purse and took out her mobile. She looked at the display that showed the name of Spence. Lizzy frowned. Spence, she had to admit to herself that she had to tell him, she could no longer hide it inside and he did had the right to know. She also knew she could no longer stay after she told him, she knew he would be uncomfortable if Anna and her were both nearby him. And Lizzy certainly didn't wanted to come between them. Spence and even Anna meant too much for her. In spite of her feelings she still liked Anna a lot. Lizzy turned her mobile off and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. While she waited she walked them towards the couch wen suddenly there was a knock on the door. She hesitated, then walked slowly to the door. Halfway through she suddenly heard her name being called. Spence, she thought. Hesitatingly she walked to the door and looked through the spy hole. Her hand went to the door knob but she didn't open it. As she stood there looking at him she bit her lip. Just when she wanted to open the door he turned and walked away. Lizzy took a step back then she turned around and walked to the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and sat down on the couch. While she drank her thoughts went back to that one moment, a few months ago.

The team had solved a case and saved a little girl's life saved because of a genius inspiration of him. That evening they went out for dinner, Spence let Lizzy know he wanted her there but she felt this was something between him and his colleagues. Spence had insisted she would come and eventually she said yes. They were eating and drinking and laughing all evening, even Spence was a bit intoxicated and then in an unguarded moment he had kissed her. Lizzy went trough it numerous times in her mind, and she should have seen it coming, she should have pushed him away, she should have done something, he had a girlfriend, but she didn't. She had wanted him to kiss her for so long, and when he finally did she had to admit that it was a good feeling to have his lips touch hers, but she knew she had to forget it. She managed to convince herself that it had been a one time thing, and that Spence didn't know what he was doing. He later said he had let himself get carried away in the moment, that it wasn't his intention to kiss her. Lizzy had agreed and that was it. She had pushed it into the background and in time she forgot about it. Until this morning, actually until last night when she woke up, covered in sweat, she had dreamed about that night, that kiss, but it stay at one kiss this time. She closed her eyes and thought back to that dream, his hands over her naked body, followed by his tongue, slowly, caressing, touching, exploring. His naked muscular body against hers, Lizzy sighed laboriously, opened her eyes and looked at her coffee.

Before she realized it she put her coffee on the table and walked to the door, she stopped just before she walked outside toward the elevator. Then a little later she was standing outside his door. She hesitated but still, she knocked. Soon the door opened and Spence stood before her.

"Hey, there you are, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day along." he said worried.

"Sorry." Lizzy said softly as she walked past him into the room.

"Never mind, I'm just glad your okay."

Spence turned and walked towards her, but Lizzy held him at bay.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I must tell you something." Lizzy said and looked at him.

"What?" Spence said he looked at her curiously.

He still walked slowly towards her, Lizzy looked around and kept her distant.

"Liz, please talk to me, what's wrong? I have the feeling you are avoiding me all day. Are you mad at me?"

Lizzy smiled.

"No I'm not mad at you," said Lizzy, and before she knew it she heard herself saying; "I'm in love with you."

She looked at Spence who looked lost for words, he so saw that not coming, she thought.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm in love with you, it was not my intention, it just happened." she said softly.

"When?" asked Spence.

Lizzy sighed and refreshed his memory.

"Oh yes, the kiss." he said as he went through his hair.

"But that was months ago, Liz. Go here all the time already?"

Lizzy shook her head, hesitated a moment. She told him she had agreed with him, that it was just one moment, one kiss, nothing more. Spence nodded, Lizzie said she really liked Anna and she wouldn't act on her feelings because she didn't wanted to come between Spence and Anna. But she knew herself, she knew she could not be around Spence anymore, knowing that the man she had these feelings for was 'off the market'. It would be to painful for her to see him with Anna, happy. Not that she didn't wanted them to be, she did, and that is why she would distance herself from him. After she was done she looked at him.

"Anna and I are ..."

"Yes, happy, I know and I don't want to be in your way."

"Your not ..." Spence began but Lizzy again interrupted him.

"My mind is made up." she said firmly.

"What if I say I don't want you to go?"

"Spence, I can't stay, I'm sorry."

Lizzy walked away, she tried to avoid Spence but he was too fast for her. Near the door he grabbed her hand.

"Liz, I want you with me, around me. I don't want to constantly wonder where you are and what you do ...or with who."

"Spence please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Lizzy freed her hand from his grasp and quickly stepped out the door. Back in her room she went straight to the bed and placed her bag on it. She pulled random things off the shelf and put them in the bag when suddenly something fell out. Lizzy stopped to pick it up. It was a photograph of her and Spence, made on that fateful night, a few minutes before the kiss, the kiss that now, months later, had put her world upside down. Lizzy sat down on the bed quietly and let her finger glide over the Spence in the photograph. Suddenly she saw something wet on the photo and Lizzy noticed she was crying. She wanted to tear the picture apart and throw it away but she couldn't. If she couldn't have the man of her dreams in her life than she could have at least a memory of him. She put the photo on the bed, rubbed the tears from her eyes and decided to call the airport for the next flight out. After she had done that she had a couple of hours and she went into the bathroom to shower. Along the way she kicked her shoes off and started the water in the shower, while the water was turning hot she got out of her pants and shirt. Just when she wanted to step into the shower she thought she heard something in the room, she looked around the corner of the door, but saw nothing. Lizzy frowned and closed the door, stepped into the shower and began to wash. She enjoyed the warm water and finally she started to relax a little. She was sorry she had to leave Spence and she would miss him but she had no choice. It was the best for her and for Spence and Anna. After the shower she rubbed her hand over the fogged mirror and looked at her mirror image. Despite the shower she looked just like she felt; awful. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. While she fastened it she walked into the room but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Spence was standing next to her bed. Not really sure what to do and how to react she tried to pull the towel downwards and upward at the same time, she felt herself blushing.

"I've seen you in less clothes than that." Spence said, smiling.

Lizzy looked at him angrily, then she saw he held the photograph in his hand.

"I remember when this was taken." he said as he looked back at it.

"Me too." Lizzy whispered.

Spence put the picture away and walked towards her, Lizzy took a step back.

"Liz please ..."

"I want you to go." she said while she walked around him to create distance.

Spence suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I want to tell you something." he said.

"My mind is made up, I already booked a flight." she said and broke away from his embrace.

"Cancel it." Spence said it really did not sound like a question.

Spence, however, pulled her back towards him and Lizzy turned away so that she was now standing against him with her back. Suddenly she felt his lips in her neck. Lizzy turned on her heels and pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell are you doing? You know how hard it is for me to leave you and then you just show up pull me in your arms and kiss me!"

"Lizzy listen to me..."

"No you listen to me..."

"Anna and I broke up." Spence suddenly said.

Lizzy looked at him in amazement.

"What?" she said.

"We broke up."

"Is this a joke?" Lizzy asked uncertain,"because it's not funny."

"No, it is true, we have been for a while."

"God Spence, please tell me it's not because we kissed."

"No, it's not, come to think of it; things haven't been going so well between us long before we kissed."

"What happened, you seemed so happy together."

"Seemed yes, at one point we just realized that we did fewer things together then we used to, we had grown apart so then we decided to just end it."

"When did that happened, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Couple of months ago, it didn't seem to be that important, like I said; In the last couple of months we barerly saw each other. Honestly I've always preferred to have you around me." he said smiling. Spence took a step towards her and when she didn't step away, he gently took her hand and started playing with it.

"Come here." he said.

He pulled her in his arms. She felt his arms go around her waist and just held her colse to him. Lizzy sighed deeply and closed her eyes, she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder and laughed.

"God if I had known..."

"You would have confessed earlier that you're madly in love with me?" Spence said, laughing.

Lizzy looked at him and before she could do something Spence leaned forward and kissed her, the kiss was intense and she enjoyed it. Spence pulled at the towel around her hair and let it fall to the ground. He ran his hands through her wet hair, and pushed her backward. A hand went down and he moved the towel aside, let his hand go underneath it and stroked her bare skin, Lizzy shuddered at his touch. Spence noticed it and looked at her, and Lizzy looked at him, he took the towel between his fingers and slowly loosened it till it fell to the ground. Lizzie felt his hands gently caressing her breasts, then he leaned in and kissed her, Lizzy let her arms go around him and pulled him tightly against her. Spence had his hands on her buttocks and lifted her up. Lizzy wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at his back. He walked to the bed and laid Lizzy down then he leaned back and just looked at her. Lizzy felt his eyes gazing over her naked body and she felt herself blush.

"Your making me shy." she softly said.

"You shouldn't, your beautiful Liz." he said.

Lizzy took Spence's hand and pulled him on top of her. Spence smiled at her and kissed her again, his hands wandered over her naked body, her arms, her breasts, her stomach, Lizzy shuddered, then suddenly she tore his shirt open roughly making buttons fly in all directions.

"Wow, easy." Spence said, almost shocked.

"Easy? Jesus, I had to keep this in for month, I can't take it easy, I want you."

Lizzy pulled him back to her and let her hands go to his pants, she quickly opened it and stroked his erection. Spence moaned and came up slightly, Lizzy pulled his pants and boxers down and then pulled him towards her to kiss him.

"Make love to me." she whispered.

Spence looked at her, a smile on his lips betrayed him. He ran his tongue down her throat. Lizzy shivered with pleasure when his tongue goes over her breasts and he takes her nipple in his mouth. Then he went further down to her clit and started to play with it. He slowly lets his tongue slide over her entrance and then pushed it in a little, circling her sensitive nub and carefully biting it.

"Oh God." Lizzy moaned.

When he did it again Lizzy couldn't control herself and pushed him on his back and starts kissing him violently. He runs his hands over her soft bare back which gave Lizzy goose bumps all over her body. She leaned back slightly on her hands and gently glided over his erection. Spence pulled her down and gave her a long warm kiss and then slowly slipped deep inside her, Lizzie moaned and enjoyed it, she moved slowly but she felt his dick going very deep. She started to move her hips in the same rhythm. Spence picked up the pace and looked at her, suddenly he flipped them over so Lizzy was now on her back, he grabbed her hands and put them beside her head, thrusting harder and deeper into her. Lizzy shivered and felt her climax coming, Spence saw it, and suddenly began to thrust slow but deep and hard. Lizzy closed her eyes and waited in anticipation, waiting for the time they reached their climax, he leaned over to kiss her.

"Look at me." he whispered.

Lizzy looks him in the eyes while together they reach a climax. Lizzy tries to keep that wonderful feeling of ecstasy as long as possible but when she can't take it any more she slowly pushes his away. Spence laid down beside her and pulls her into his arms. He pushes a strand off her hair aside and kisses her neck, Lizzy shuddered which made Spence smile.


End file.
